The Kagamine Blog
by MangaLuver1423
Summary: What happens when the Kagamine's decide to start blog? A whole lot of strange happenings, that's what! Rated T for Rin's Rampaging.
1. Chapter 1

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Here I am again! Making a new story! The chapters for this story are going to kinda small and short, but that's about it. :D

Len: WE'RE HOSTING A BLOG!

MangaLuv: Sounds fun, right? Alright, I hope this turns out good. It might be challenging for the format... :/

But I hope it comes out well all the same. :)

Hey, are we even _allowed_ to do this on FanFiction?

Len: Mostly likely NOT. Just go with it, anyway. Heh.

~oOo~

**3rd PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Rin was on her laptop. She was bored out of her mind, just lying down on her/Len's bed. She was tired of looking around on Nico Nico, and now she was just staring at her laptop with a blank mind.

_Knock knock_

Rin jumped, she wasn't expecting a knock. "Hey, what's up?" Len asked as he walked over to sit next to Rin.

Rin sighed. "I'm boooored." she said, and she rolled over on her side.

"What have you been doing?" Len asked. "Looking around on Nico Nico Douga, typing in Google repeatedly, and just sitting here wondering what to do." Rin answered. Len nodded. "I see. Hey, can I borrow the laptop for, like, a few quick seconds?" he asked Rin.

Rin made a 'go ahead' motion. "Yeah, sure. Feel free." she said, and she closed her eyes to the typing of Len on the keyboard.

"YES!" Len yelled, and Rin opened her eyes. "What the frack was that?" Rin asked, sounding highly annoyed. "Sorry. It's just that I was on the Maximum Ride site, and everyone updated their blog." Len said.

"Uhhh, Maximum Ride?" Rin asked. What was _that?_

"Yeah. Maximum Ride. It's a book series, and the author, James Patterson, has made a blog site for his characters. It's interesting, seeing what everyone types and their responses." Len explained to Rin. Rin sat up. A _blog?_

"So, a blog, huh?" Rin said with a smirk on her face. Len looked over at Rin. "Oh boy." Len said. Whenever Len saw that face on Rin, Len knew to either run for the hills or just hide in a corner.

"What? I just have a genius idea!" Rin said, and she yanked the keyboard out of Len's hands. "Woah! Watch it!" Len said with surprise.

Rin went to Google and decided to go to Blogger. "Len, my brother, we're starting a blog." Rin said.

Len facepalmed. "Oh great." he said, and sighed.

~oOo~

~ENDING NOTE~

MangaLuv: Oh boy. So sorry that this chapter was so short.

Len: Hopefully, it gets better and it's also going to hopefully be updated frequently. Heh. We can't predict the future, but we hope...

MangaLuv: The chapters in this story are going to be short, but the chapters will be many. I hope.

Len: Hell, this entire story is going to rely on hope! xD

MangaLuv: Yeah... Alright, so see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Hey. Alright, next chapter is up! Hope you guys have fun reading. :)

~oOo~

**THE KAGAMINE BLOG!**

**Hello! This is Rin Kagamine**_ and Len Kagamine_ **and we are here to start a blog!**

**Len will be typing in Italics, and I (Rin) will be typing in bold.**

**Because I'm cool.**

_Wait! What about me!_

**You're not cool enough. So, without further adu-**

_I'm pretty cool! I have much more fans then you do!_

**Shh. Or I'm going to run you over. Anywho, this is our blog! Feel free to post comments on our posts. Sometimes, we might even let Miku or Kaito say something.**

_But we both doubt it. This is called the _Kagamine Blog_ for a reason._

**Couldn't have said it better. And that's saying something, Len.**

_Gee, thanks._

**No problem. So, here you go. The Kagamine Blog! :D**

_Welcome._

~oOo~

**1st BLOG**

**Hello! Rin here! Unless you knew that. Whatever. So, here we are, bored out of our minds. We decided to start this blog simply because we were bored.**

_Well, actually, I was telling her about the Maximum Ride blog, and Rin literally ripped the laptop out of my hands._

**Boo hoo. You're a wuss.**

_:(_

**Anyway, so, right now, we're bored with nothing to do. HUU!**

_Wait, what does that mean?_

**Hit us up! Jesus, shota. You're so techie-savvy. Notice the sarcasm in that remark.**

_I'M NOT SHOTA!_

**Yeah, sure. Shota. Anyway, comment, do what you like, and just have fun. Hell, maybe even Kaito, Miku, Meiko, Luka, and some other people might start blogs because of us. We're geniuses!**

_Whatever you say, Rinny._

**DON'T CALL ME RINNY!**

_Then stop calling me shota. Because I'm not one._

**You are.**

_Then Rinny it is... HEY! Don't give me that look!_

**...you should run, just so you know.**

_Psh. I'm to lazy to move._

**Whatever. So, comment. Do what you like. See you later!**

**~Rin Kagamine~**  
><em>-Len K.-<em>

**COMMENTS**

**KaenOkami:** Hey, guys! So, MangaLuv was write and that you were starting a blog. It doesn't look to bad, but make the template much more bright.

**MangaLuv:** Kaen's right, but other then that, this looks interesting. Please don't bicker to much, though. You guys do that enough in this household. :p

**KagamineRinLen:** _Who are you, our mother? loljk._ **Get used to it, MangaLuv. Hey, you_ should_ be used to it by now!** _Rin's right._ **I'm always right. :p**

**SoulEater1423:** Oh wow. This looks really cool! :D I hope you guys have fun writing and blogging. Welcome to the Blogger community!

**KagamineRinLen: **_Thanks, Soul! You rock! Hey, maybe we can give you a drive around on the roadroller! :D_ ***hits Len* Don't even think about letting a stranger on our yellow machine of running over.** _Very creative nickname, Rin._ **Thank you. I know.**_ I don't think you noticed the sarcasm in that statement._

**KaenOkami:** *facedesk* You both are insane! In a loving way, of course.

**KagamineRinLen:** _Thank you. :)_

**MangaLuv:** I don't think you noticed the sarcasm in that statement. loljk. Kaen NEVER holds sarcasm.

**KagamineRinLen:**_ I hint sarcasm in that statement as well._

**SoulEater1423:** I think that there was plenty of sarcasm in that statement. xD.

**KagamineRinLen:** **...was there sarcasm there, too? **_Rin, you're just paranoid._ **Do you even know what paranoid _means?_** _I'm not stupid! D:_

**MangaLuv:** GUYS! STOP BICKERING! I hear your fighting in the TV Room!

**KaenOkami:** xD

**KagamineRinLen:** _It's not my fault! It's all Rin's fault!_ **EXCUSE ME!**

**MangaLuv:** Both of you. Get your butts in the TV Room. You both need to calm down.

**KaenOkami:** Oh boy. Good luck, Kagamines.

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Yeah, I know. I'm not supposed to be doing stories like these, but these kinds of stories are fun to read! :D

Len: Like the ones in the Facebook format!

MangaLuv: Bingo. Alright, see ya next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Hey guys! I'm back with a whole other chapter!

Len: What's up guys? Happy Easter! You guys should have seen what MangaLuv did while dying eggs, though.

MangaLuv: *chortle chortle*

Len: She made a YELLOW egg with LEN + RIN written on it. In massive bold letters.

MangaLuv: *giggle* And then I drew a heart on the back of it. xDDD

Len: *facedesk* Fans are so berzerk.

MangaLuv: *hugs Len* Dawww! :3 I lurve you toooo!

Len: *sigh* -_-'

MangaLuv: Oh, if the chapters are really short, I might update, like, two at a time. Hell, maybe even three. Depends on the length of the chapt- Hey! Len! You smell nice! *snuggle*

Len: GAH! GET OFF ME!

~oOo~

RIN IS IN **BOLD**

LEN IS IN _ITALICS_

~oOo~

**2ND BLOG!**

**This is Rin. What's up, everyone? Len's not here as of now, and this kinda feels funny, not with him being here.**

**Ya know what? I'm going to go find him and drag him here. Brb. Wait, you're just reading this, ya know what? hduiaghruighrueighdsg I'M TAKING A PAUSE FROM TYPING TO GO FIND SHOTA-BOY!**

**Okay, 5 minutes have past, and I found Len! He was eating a late lunch.**

_Shota-boy?_

**His lunch is probably going to get eaten by, like, our cat or something.**

_Last time I checked, we didn't_ have_ a cat, Rin._

**Len. No one likes you.**

_*snort* Say that to my millions of fans._

**...as I said before. Alright, so, now that Len is here, he's going to tell you about his wonderful day!**

_Wait! What?_

**Take it away! And if you shove the laptop in my direction again, you're screwed.**

_Uhh, kk then. Uhh, well, my day was okay, I suppose. I was eating a late lunch of pasta with tomato sauce, and then Rin dragged me to our room. Which is where I am now._

_Uhh, yeah, my life isn't all that interesting right now. Sry._

**Len. You have made me sad. What about _before_ your lunch?**

_Ehhh, I slept?_

_OW! RIN! DON'T HIT ME!_

**YOU HAVE NO LIFE, DO YOU?**

_It depends on the day. It's kinda cloudy out, and I'm tired. *yawn*_

**Len.**

_What?_

**You should get some exercise. TIME FOR THE ROAD ROLLER! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**

_Awww fuck..._

**~Rin Kagamine also signing out for Len Kagamine because he's running away~**

**COMMENTS**

**MangaLuv:** If I see the Road Roller in the Den again, your ass is grass, Rin.

**KaenOkami:** Oh brother.

**SoulEater1423:** Amazing as always, guys. Always happen to make me laugh. xD

**KagamineRinLen: Why, thank you, Soul. And Manga, sorry about the TV.**

**MangaLuv:** Wait, nothing's wrong with the- Oh, Rin. You're on the shit list my friend. You're picking up pieces of wall and Len forever, you know that, right?

**KagamineRinLen: I know...**

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: *still gripping onto Len* So, guys. Until then!

Len: No! Don't leave the story yet! Save meeeeee!

MangaLuv: Aww, you're so cute!

Len: Let goooo! She's gone into hyper fan mode! SAVE MEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

MangaLuv: HOLY CRAP I LIVE.

Len: She does! She does! *applause*

MangaLuv: This summer has been so busy, so I haven't got much stuff done. Dumped On A Lucky Front Yard will also have to wait, too. I haven't updated _that_ much, either...

Len: Besides, she's trying to learn how to draw, and Tumblr is taking her away from time of writing.

MangaLuv: IT'S TO ADDICTING.

Len: ...Just start the story.

MangaLuv: Okaaaaay...

~oOo~

RIN IS IN **BOLD**

LEN IS IN _ITALICS_

~oOo~

**3RD BLOG FTW! **

**Hey guys! Rin here. Just wondering what to do after fixing the Den up. I'm bored, and Len is sleeping. I was going to jump on him, but...he's pretty tired... Naa. I'm gunna ruin it.**

**Sooooo, I jumped on Len, and how he's pissed. That was fun.**

_Riiin..._

**I love you too. So, what do you wanna do besides just blog all day? :3**

_Sleep. How about _sleeping_?_

**Wow, you're really tired. Shame, because I'm not going to let you sleep.**

_I've been trying to sleep for the past few days, but your horrible sleeping habits have gotten worse. I should stop sharing a bed with you from now on._

**Uh huh. Sure. And just where are you gunna sleep?**

_...the floor._

**You're not sleeping on the floor. If you do... I'LL THROW STUFFED ANIMALS AT YOU. :(**

_You're a pain in the butt, you know this, right?_

**LEN! STOP FALLING ASLEEP! FDKSLFJK**

**So, Len just fell asleep again. I should push him off the bed...**

**AAAND THERE HE GOES. **

**Oh brother, he looks mad. Time to go, I think! Later! D:**

~oOo~

**COMMENTS**

**MangaLuv:** If you guys keep on chasing each other around the house, I'll kill you both. Really, everyone is getting tired of it, guys.

**KaenOkami:** I feel bad for you.

**MangaLuv:** Eh. You get used to it.

**SoulEater1423:** It's a shame that you guys fight all the time. It would be nice to see you guys be nice to each other once and a while.

**KagamineRinLen:** **We tried.** _It really didn't work that long._

**SouldEater1423:** It's the thought that counts. :)

**MangaLuv:** STOP RUNNING AROUND THE HOUSE. Meiko, make sure we don't give these kids anymore soda, please? Wait, you're drunk. LUKA, make sure we don't give these kids anymore soda, alright? *sigh*

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: There. This was so you guys know that I'm alive, okay?

Len: SHE'S ALIVE!

MangaLuv: ...yes, thank you. Anywho, see ya'll later! Tootles!


End file.
